Finding my way back
by LyLamyDumas
Summary: Stephanie McMahon found herself unable to do anything after her horrible divorce from her husband Paul Levesque. After a few years away she returns with a secret that Paul must never find out about.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finding My way back

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, and other wrestlers.

Chapter 1: Finally we meet again

Stephanie had Finally decided to come back to the wwe again. She had been gone for almost three years. She had been married to Paul Levesque but they got a divorce on really bad terms.

"It's so good that your back Stephanie." Vince says to his daughter.

"It feels great to be back Dad you don't know how much I have missed this." Stephanie says smiling but in the inside she wasn't smiling because she knew he would be here.

"Well here is the key to your office everything is the way you left it." Vince says handing her the key

"Ok I'll stop back in later dad." Stephanie says walking out and going to her office. She was hoping that Vince had at least thrown out their wedding pictures.

Stephanie took a deep breath before she walked into her office. She was crushed to see the pictures still in the same spot where they had been when she left. "He wasn't kidding when he said everything was the same."

She sat down at her desk and saw a shinny diamond ring and silver band. She had thrown her rings down before she left for good or what she thought was for good.

There was a knock at the door which surprised Stephanie she didn't think anyone knew she was back.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asks putting the rings in her desk and getting up to get the door.

She opened the door and Amy Dumas was there.

"Hi Amy." Stephanie said to her best friend who she hadn't spoken to in years.

"Your dad told me you were back, I just wanted to come and say hi and welcome back Steph." Amy says walking into her office.

"Thanks, it's been a long time." Stephanie says sitting down at her desk.

"Yeah well you look well rested." Amy says taking a seat on the couch.

"You look good yourself, did you dye your hair again?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah Janice just did it for me." Amy says

"You and Matt still together?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah, we aren't engaged yet but that don't matter." Amy says smiling.

"Well thats great." Stephanie says

"We should go and have lunch together some time so we can talk more." Amy suggests

"Yeah I'd like that." Stephanie says

"Whenever you want just let me know, here is my new cell number." Amy says writing down her number and handing it to Stephanie.

"Ok I will, could you do me a favor try to keep it down about me being back I don't want Paul to know." Stephanie says quietly.

"I won't tell anyone except Matt but he don't talk to him so you ain't got nothing to worry about." Amy says

"Thanks Ame." Stephanie says and smiles.

"Well you probably have work to do and I should be going over my match with Trish for tonight so I'll talk to you later." Amy says and gives Steph a hug and then leaves her office.

It is later in the night Stephanie is walking down the arena hall way when she bumps her head into Paul. It was just like her first day working for the wwe.

"Sorry about that." He says not even realizing it was her.

"Yeah no problem Paul." Stephanie says a little hurt.

"Stephanie." He says with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah I'm back surprise surprise." Stephanie says and forces herself to laugh.

"Well welcome back." Paul says with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure your happy to have me back here." Stephanie says and rolls her eyes.

"There you go rolling your eyes already and I didn't even do anything wrong. Thats why we aren't together anymore." He says annoyed.

"No it's not its because of you were not together not because I roll my eyes at you." She says getting in his face.

"It's always my fault right your never wrong because you're a McMahon right Princess?" Paul asks

"Why are we doing this we don't need to be fighting over this anymore." Stephanie says putting her hand on her head.

"Your right for once Steph. I'm sorry I guess I miss fighting with you I found it fun." Paul says and laughs.

"You liked getting me mad?" Stephanie asks

"yeah in a way but I liked fighting with you because after we made up that was always fun wasn't it." Paul says and smirks at her.

Stephanies face starts to get red.

"What are you blushing for Steph?" Paul asks touching her face

"Don't touch me and I'm not blushing why would I be." Stephanie says

"You can't lie to me steph I know you too well." Paul says

"Well I wasn't blushing so your wrong." Stephanie says and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait Steph come here I wanna tell you something." Paul says grabbing her arm

"What Paul?" Stephanie asks

"It really is good to see you back. You look good for real all jokes aside." Paul says and kisses his hand and puts it on her lips. Then he walks away.

"What am I doing, don't fall for him again steph."Stephanie scolds herself before she begins walking again.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stephanie is thinking about Paul and bumps into Batista.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry my head was somewhere else." She says looking up.

"It's alright I don't think we ever met before but Paul talks about you all the time." Batista says extending his hand to Stephanie

"What does he say about me." Stephanie asks curious.

"Oh he just says stuff like how you're his wife and you left the company because of a dispute with your dad and if I ever meet you stay away from you. He always is showing pictures of the two of yous together." Batista says

"Oh does he well when you see that husband of mine could you tell him I have a special surprise waiting for him in my office." Stephanie says

"Yea no problem, you even prettier in person." Batista says.

"Whats your name by the way?"

"It's Dave but everyone calls me Batista."

"Well Dave it's a pleasure to meet you and if you ever need anything and I mean anything I'm the McMahon to come too." Stephanie says and leans up and kisses him on the lips softly.

"What are you doing, Paul is my friend I can't kiss his wife." Batista says backing up.

"Listen to me Dave, I do what I want when I want, I get my way no matter what. Don't tell Paul about this ok this is our secret but make sure you tell him I need him." Stephanie says walking away smiling.

Batista goes to Paul.

"Paul your wife wants to see you in her office." He says sitting down.

"Ok, were you talking to her because well see I don't want you talking to her so do me a favor and stay away from her alright." Paul says before he walks out of the room.

He goes to Steph's office and walks in.

"Hello husband." Stephanie says mad

"Batista is a little slow I said ex wife." Paul says trying to cover it up.

"Oh did you well he says you talk about me all the time and I was gone from the company because of a fight with my father. Why are you pretending to be married to me?" Stephanie asks

"I don't know Steph it was a joke don't take everything to heart." Paul says starting to yell.

"Why do you always get so mad?" She asks him.

"I got a bad temper why does it matter if I told one person I was still married to you?" Paul asks sitting next to her.

"Because we aren't married and it's your fault." Stephanie says

"Look I'm not going to sit here and fight with you anymore You live your life and I'll live mine." Paul says getting ready to get up.

"Wait fine so it will be alright if I told every women that works here that you're my husband still?" Stephanie asks smirking

"Why would you want to do that for?"Paul asks

"The same reason you would tell Dave that i'm your wife so they won't talk to you." Stephanie says.

"That's not even why I did it, I made an honest mistake." Paul says walking out of the room.

"Wait Paul." Stephanie calls after him.

"What Steph I gotta go work out and then I'm supose to talk to Trish about tonight." He says seeming rushed.

"Oh forget it then I didn't know you were busy sorry." Stephanie says softly and then lowers her eyes to the floor.

It made Paul remember when they got in fights and she would always do that.

"What was it Steph?" He asks raising her face so he could see her eyes.

"I said it's nothing it's stupid forget it." She says fighting to not look into his brown eyes.

"Alright well if you want to tell or ask me later you know where to find me."

"Yeah sure." She says hurt that he is going out with Trish.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie walked out of her office and went to find someone to go out with. She wasn't going to let Paul dating Trish bother her.

Stephanie is walking around the back trying to think of who she could ask out when she ran into Chris Irvine.

"Hey stranger." Chris says stepping infront of Stephanie

"Hi Chris." Stephanie replies

"You look great." Chris says

"Thanks." Stephanie says smiling she loved to be complemented.

"Why don't we get some dinner tonight and catch up?" Chris asks

"I'd love to." Stephanie says smiling. That was easier then I thought it would be. She thought to herself.

Stephanie walks to the women's locker room she had to know if he was really seeing Trish.

"Hi Trish long time no see." Stephanie says

"Hello Steph how have you been, I haven't seen you since you and Paul got a divorce." Trish says hugging her.

"Yeah I couldn't take the stress." Stephanie says

"It's good to have you back, you were the only McMahon I could stand." Trish says

"So are you dating Paul?" Stephanie asks

"Me dating Paul no you got it all wrong where did you come up with that idea?" Trish asks shocked and disgusted

"Oh, he said he had to talk to you about tonight." Stephanie said wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Well tonight is Randy's birthday, I date Randy and were throwing him a surprise party your welcomed to come if you like." Trish says smiling

"So you date Randy oh thats nice." Stephanie says feeling a little better.

"No offense to Paul or anything but he is ugly and he has the biggest nose I've ever seen in all my life." Trish says giggling.

"His nose isn't big." Stephanie says getting defenseful

"Ok sorry Steph. So are you coming to the party please." Trish says begging

"Yeah I guess." Stephanie says

"Ok well could you tell Paul your coming but leave the part I said about the nose out." Trish says and walks away.

Stephanie goes to Paul.

"Trish told me to tell you I am coming to the thing tonight and that you have the biggest nose she has ever seen." Stephanie says smiling to herself.

"That bitch is dead she is so god damn lucky I don't hit women, could you do me a favor and hit her for me?" Paul says mad

"Maybe what would I get out of hitting her though."Stephanie asks

"You love me come on Steph don't make me beg." Paul says.

"Alright I'll get someone to beat her up." She says and smiles


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Stephanie went back to her hotel room before the party. When she arrived her phone started ringing.

"Hello mom."

"Hey Steph, someone here wants to say hello."

"Ok put my baby on." Stephanie says smiling

"Mama I miss you." Stephanie's two year old daughter Emily whined.

"I know hunny I miss you too but mommys gotta work." Stephanie said about to cry hearing her daughter

"Me come to work with you."Emily says

"Maybe next weekend Grandma could bring you to work to see mommy alright. Now you be a good girl and mommy will see you soon alright Emmy . I love you sweetheart." Stephanie says wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I wuv you too mama. Muahh. I gave you kiss over the phone." Emily giggles.

"Put grandma back on please Em."

"Mom could you bring Emily down to see me next weekend?" Stephanie asks

"Yes dear. Get some rest and relax." Linda says and then they hang up.

Paul why did you divorce me before I got the chance to tell you about her? Stephanie asks herself looking at a picture of her and Emily from her 2nd birthday party.

Stephanie got up and left to go to the party.

"Hey I didn't think you were coming." Paul says greeting her at the door.

"Well here I am." Stephanie says holding back tears.

"Whats wrong you look like your gonna cry." Paul says

"Nothing is wrong alright.' Stephanie says looking down at the floor.

"Steph I know you too well, I know when something is wrong with you." Paul says sweetly.

"What do you want from me? You fucin divorced me now you want me back Paul I don't get you at all." Stephanie screams and then walks out of the party.

Stephanie went back to the hotel and cried herself to sleep. She missed being married to Paul and wished she could tell him about Emily.

The next morning at work Paul knocked at Stephanie's office door about 10 minutes after she had gotten into the room.

" Who is it?" Stephanie called through the door not really wanting to see anyone.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked

"What do you want Paul?" Stephanie asks opening the door

"Look Steph I know we aren't together anymore but I would like to be friends with you. I was worried about you last night. You looked upset." Paul says handing her the dozen of red roses he bought for her.

"Why did you buy me these?" Stephanie asks wanting so much to kiss him.

"Because you're my friend." Paul says touching the side of her face softly.

"You still have such a way with words Paul." Stephanie says and smiles putting the roses in a vase on her desk.

"I know, so what was wrong yesterday?" He asked

"Well my friend came to visit yesterday and I wasn't too happy." Stephanie says

"What friend, oh never mind I get it." Paul says and laughs.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I got work to do so you gotta leave." Stephanie says

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Paul says and then leaves.

"I gotta talk to Chris I stood him up yesterday." Stephanie says to herself. She takes out her cell phone and dials his number.

"Hello Chris speaking." He says picking his phone up.

"Hey Chris it's Steph do you think you could stop by my office so I can talk to you?" She asks

"Sure I'll be right there." Chris says and hangs up.

A few minutes later Chris walks into Stephanie's locker room.

"Hey Steph what do you need?" Chris asks sitting down on her couch

"Look I'm sorry about last night." Stephanie says sitting next to him.

"It's no problem. We'll go out some other time no big deal." Chris says smiling.

"You are so sweet do you ever get mad?" Stephanie asks moving closer to Chris.

"Sorry Steph I don't kiss on the first date so your gonna have to find someone else what do I look like a whore?" Chris asks laughing

"I wasn't going to kiss you Chris." Stephanie says starting to move down away from him.

"Wait Steph I got to tell you a secret come here." Chris says pulling her closer to him.

"What?" She asks before he kissed her. She kissed him back it had been a long time since she has kissed anyone. But after a few minutes she pulled back.

"Chris we shouldn't not here." She says putting her hand on his lips

"I have wanted to do that for so long Steph. It was just like I imagined it." Chris says and pushes stephanies stray hair behind her ear.

"You mean you liked me all this time?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah but I never got the chance to tell you, I was going to right after you and Paul got a divorce but you left before I got the chance to." Chris says

"Wow I never knew it. I don't know what to say." Stephanie says

"You don't have to say anything your eyes say it all." Chris says and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you later?" She asks as he gets up from the couch

"Yeah tonight." He says walking out of the room.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was Saturday before Stephanie knew it and her mom was suppose to bring Emily up to see her.

Stephanie was in her office talking to Chris. The two of them had decided to try and have a relationship.

Stephanie and Chris were kissing when Linda walked in holding sleeping Emily.

"Mom hi, I uh didn't know you were here." Stephanie says pulling back from Chris.

"It's no problem Stephanie. Here take your daughter please she is sleeping." Linda says handing her to Stephanie.

"Maybe I should leave." Chris says getting up to leave.

"You don't have to but you can if you want." Stephanie says before she kisses Emily on her forehead.

"I think I should." Chris says grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

"When did you start a thing with him Steph?" Linda asks sitting at stephanie's desk.

"Like three days ago." Stephanie says laying Emily on the couch. Emily opened her eyes as soon as Stephanie layed her down.

"Mommy!" Emily screamed

"Hi Em, I missed you so much baby." Stephanie says picking her up off the couch.

"I stay at work with mommy now." Emily says hugging Stephanie.

"I don't think so sweetheart." Linda says

"Mom could we have some time alone with each other." Stephanie says.

"Sure I'll see you later." Linda says and leaves.

Stephanie is playing on the floor with Emily when Paul walks in.

"Mommy man walking in." Emily says pointing to Paul.

Stephanie turns around and looks and is really worried when she see's Paul.

"Hey Steph sorry for just walking in but I wanted to talk to you." Paul says.

"I'm busy Paul." Stephanie says worrying he will ask who Emily is.

"Who's this?" Paul asks pointing to Emily

"Her names Emily."

"You babysitting?"

"We will talk later alright." Stephanie says

"Fine, see you later. Bye Emily." Paul says smiling at her

"Bye Mr. Triple H" Emily says

Paul left then Stephanie sat on the floor with Emily.

"Mommy how come I don't have a daddy like Declan?" Emily asks looking upset and confused

Stephanie looked down at her. She knew this day was going to happen but she didn't know it would happen so soon.

"Listen Em you have a daddy like Declan but your dad..." Stephanie says but then doesn't know what to say and she see's Chris walking in.

"But my dad what?" Emily asks

"Hey Steph, I'm sorry for walking out like I did earlier." Chris says sitting on the floor next to Stephanie.

"It's alright I didn't mean for you to find out about Emily like you did." Stephanie says

"It's alright Steph. She looks a lot like you." Chris says

"MOMMY!" Emily screams

"What sweetie?" Stephanie asks turning towards her

"Play with me." Emily demands

"Alright let mommy finish talking to Chris then I'll play with you."

"Ok I'll jump on the couch while I wait." Emily says running towards the couch

"Emily Christine don't you even think about jumping on that couch." Stephanie says

"Please mommy." Emily says giving the puppy lip

"Alright but be careful."

"Yay." Emily says and starts jumping up and down.

"What did you need Chris?" Stephanie asks

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea when I just left. I still want to be with you Steph. So what do you say if I take you and Emily out to dinner tonight?" Chris asks grabbing her hand

"I'll talk to Emily about it and see what she thinks." Stephanie says and then smiles

"I'll ask her myself." Chris says

"Emily how would you like it if I took you and your mom out to dinner tonight?" Chris asks

"Yeah. I finally get to come on one of mommy's dates. Yay!" Emily shouts excited.

"I'll see you later Chris." Stephanie says and hugs him. He kisses her cheek.

"Bye Chris" Emily waves from the couch

"Bye Emily."

"Emily your gonna come and meet a very good friend of mommy's alright." Stephanie says picking her up and walking out of the room.

Stephanie walks to Amy's locker room and knocks on the door.

"Hey steph come in." Amy says

"Hi Amy, Matt." Stephanie says sitting down

"Who is this little cutie?" Amy asks pointing to Emily

"This is Emily my daughter." Stephanie says

"Your daughter when did you? Why didn't I know about her." Amy asks shocked.

"I found out I was pregnant about a month after Paul said he wanted the divorce." Stephanie says putting Emily on the floor.

"Does he know?" Amy asks

"No, and he can't ever know he will try to take her off of me." Stephanie says

"Alright I ain't saying nothing and neither is Matt." Amy says and smiles to reassure Stephanie.

"Hello Emily I'm your aunt Amy and this is your uncle Matt." Amy says to her.

"Hi Aunt Amy, mommy told me all stories about you." Emily says

"Well now you won't have to hear the stories and will get to know the real thing." Amy says

"Could you watch her while I go talk to someone real fast?" Stephanie asks

"Sure." Amy says

"Thanks you're the best." Stephanie says before she leaves.

Stephanie goes to Paul's locker room.

"Steph I was just coming to talk to you again. Where you babysitting earlier?" Paul asks

"Yeah sure." Stephanie says

"Look Paul nothing against you but we can't be friends I would rather you leave me alone lets stop talking it isn't any good for either one of us." Stephanie says

"Why do you feel this way now is it that punk Chris?" Paul asks getting red in the face

"Before you start getting mad listen to me. It isn't like we have any kids to be civil for." Stephanie says

"Your right. Bye then Ms. McMahon." Paul says before Stephanie leaves the locker room.


End file.
